1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave timepiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wave timepiece which receives a standard wave including time information and corrects a display time depending on the time information has been known. It is also suggested to compose a magnetic core member of an antenna provided with a magnetic core member and a coil of a laminated body made by laminating soft magnetic foils in the wave timepiece of the wrist watch. In the wave timepiece of this suggestion, each foil composing the laminated body of the magnetic core member of the antenna has a flat shape and a flat face of each foil is arranged so as to be elongated in parallel with the elongated direction of a rear cover or the like (JP-A-2003-110341).
In addition, the antenna provided with a magnetic core member that is not linear as a whole has been also suggested (Specification of JP 3526874).
According to the wave timepiece disclosed in these technologies, the antenna is arranged in an antenna housing case that is formed at the outside of a timepiece case.
When a user tries to house the antenna in the timepiece case, the reception sensitivity of the antenna tends to be lower because a large metal component is disposed around the antenna.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problems into consideration and an object of which is to provide a wave timepiece that can suppress deterioration of reception sensitivity of an antenna provided with a magnetic core and a coil to the minimum.